


Just a Taste

by F00T



Series: The Takeover are #Soulmates [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Foreplay, Fucking Kenta, Leaving a Hickey, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suit Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: Kenta and Shibata fool around before their surprise appearance at Dominion 2019.





	Just a Taste

“Nervous?”

“A bit, but not in the way you’re thinking.”

Katsuyori Shibata sat in the Osaka-Jo Hall greenroom. Only a few staff members were even aware that he would be appearing at Dominion that year so his presence at the venue was being kept secret. Being told to avoid everyone like this annoyed him, especially since it meant he had to miss out on seeing several friends before their matches. At least Kenta was being sequestered along with him, seeing as his appearance at the event was the real surprise. 

Kenta sat in a chair next to Shibata and gently leaned against his shoulder. “No, I’m nervous because it’s been five years since I’ve been the center of attention like this. I forgot what it feels like.”

“You miss it?” Shibata asked. He rest his palm on Kenta’s knee, softly drumming his fingers against it.

“Desperately.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kenta stood and crossed the small room and poured himself a small cup of water. After drinking, he refilled his cup and returned to where Shibata was sitting. He offered the cup to his partner, who accepted. Shibata stood and sipped the water slowly as Kenta ran his hand down the fabric of his suit coat.

“Hey, is this the same suit you wore to the New Japan Cup finals?” Kenta asked as he smoothed its lapels.

“Now that you mention it, yes. Yeah, I think it is. I didn’t think anyone would notice that I only have the one.”

“I noticed.”

“You notice too much,” Shibata said with a chuckle. “I already feel overdressed next to you. Maybe I should have dug out my old Takeover shirt so we’d match.”

"Dig it out, heh. You've been wearing that shirt regularly ever since we tagged together."

“Well, seeing as I still fit in it…”

Kenta smirked at him. “Well, excuse me for going up a few sizes when I was in America and having to get a new one made.”

“You look good with the extra muscle mass, though, Kenta-san,” Shibata said, patting him on the shoulder. 

Kenta plucked a stray hair from Shibata’s chest. “And that suit looks good on you. I’d like it- well, you should wear it more often, actually. For these big event appearances, you know. Maybe get a few more…”

“And here I always felt like formal dress didn’t suit me.”

“Serious, intense, intimidating, and a bit scary? Of course it does,” Kenta said as he continued to brush lint off his partner. “You just never bought suits that fit until recently.”

Shibata rest his hands on Kenta’s hips and pulled him in close enough to whisper in his ear. “So I have a tailored suit and you think I’m handsome now?”

Kenta smiled. “You’re always handsome. This is just a different kind of handsome,” he said as he casually unbuttoned Shibata’s suit jacket and slipped his hands beneath it, sliding them around his waist. “This is a striking, dignified, handsome Shibata-san and I can’t wait to show him off in front of that crowd so the entire New Japan audience knows he’s mine.”

“Who belongs to who now? I thought the entire point of us coming here was so everyone knows I’ve got you at my side.”

Shibata held Kenta’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He held him there, stroking his fingers against Kenta’s beard and tasting his breath on his lips. Kenta’s hands slid up his back, the fabric of his dress shirt smooth against his palms. As Shibata pulled away to breathe, Kenta clasped his necktie in one hand and pulled him back into the kiss. His lips parted, coaxing Shibata’s tongue into his mouth where it brushed hungrily against his own.

Shibata noticed Kenta loosening his necktie and stopped him, grasping the hand at his neck in his own. “No, we don’t have time,” he whispered.

“We have plenty of time,” Kenta said as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of Shibata’s shirt and pulled the collar open. “This is just a preview for after the show.” 

Kenta licked along his collarbone, letting his lips settle where his neck met his shoulder. Shibata clenched his teeth and stroked his hand over the freshly-shaven hair on the back of Kenta’s head as he sucked hard on his neck.

“You’ll leave a mark, Kenta-san.”

Kenta pulled away from Shibata’s neck and ran a finger over the rapidly-darkening oval of skin just above his collarbone. “That’s the plan,” he said with a grin. “What were you saying about who belongs to who in this relationship?”

“You’re insatiable,” Shibata said as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Kenta pulled the knot of his tie snug against his neck. “You make it hard not to be, Shibata-san,” he said and Shibata flinched as his collar pulled tight against the sore spot. “So will you need my help getting out of this suit later?” 

“I’m starting to worry you’ll get too excited and just rip it off my body,” Shibata smiled as he fiddled with the cuffs on his dress shirt.

“Then we’ll have an excuse to buy you a few more for the rest of the G1.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to those recent Beyond Gorilla photographs of Shibata in his fancy business suit looking like the handsome CEO of the whole entire earth.


End file.
